Learning from a God
by Fanchick111
Summary: Rin took the cup...but what will happen? about finding yourselfoneshot rated M for abuse. plz r and r!


**A/N:: hey folks!! Fanchick here::**

**So, I thought of this story during study hall today, and I believed I MUST show it to you. so….here it is!!**

**The story is this: Isuzu stole Akito's cup, and….well, just read, ok? Its kinda violent, so if you are offended by this, don't read. It is really sad, but like I have said a million and 2 times, I don't do happy stories. So… ya. I really like Rin, but sadly, all I can think of is sad stories for her. Which is depressing, because I suppose she'd HAVE to be a strong person to go through what I write for her. Poor girl. **

**I am dedicating this story to my palio Paige because she gave me unintentionally the idea, so, if u r reading Paige, 2 things: first, THANK YOU FOR READING!! Second, I love you, and also, I love you:3**

**Rated T for abuse, and don't be a hatin' I am so NOT a gangster and don't flame. Plz, I don't burn your house, don't burn my story. Nuff said?**

**On with the story!!! **

_Do you know that feeling? The one of compete and utter fear? Of eternal hopelessness?_

"Why…did…you…take it?!" akito demanded through clenched teeth. He had an iron grip on Isuzu's long dark hair, the threads entangled over his fingers. "WHY?!" he yelled, more harsh now, thrashing her around.

The pain shot through her like a dagger as her badly bruised body slammed into the hard wooden floor repeatedly.

_That feeling that consumes oneself? It's hollow, and brings cold fear into your heart, until all is but frozen in time, in that one horrifying moment. That dreadful moment of silence._

Isuzu wanted to speak up, but pain filled cries escaped her lips, instead. Akito released his grip on her hair now, and Rin looked up, to the god. She was tired, and the beating seemed to have no end. The horse was still quite confused about what had taken place, but dared not defy him.

As she met his gaze, his palm made full contact with her left cheek. She bit her inner cheek, and tasted the metallic blood over her mouth. More pain flashed her, making her wince. Her large brown eyes now met his. Akito's mind drifted, and made Rin wonder what he was thinking, if only for a moment. Yes, only a moment.

"Why…why do you see me with those eyes? Stop using those eyes, you awful woman!" akito swung his hand back once more and scratched her. His nails made three long marks going across Isuzu's pale, lovely face.

_You know that feeling. And the worst part; the most mind reeling part; is that when that feeling posses you, you know nobody's coming to save you._

"Look at yourself, Isuzu." Akito used his voice so coated in sweet honey, but dripping with venom as well. Tears racked the small woman's body, pain striking through her when she breathed.

Akito once more grabbed her hair, bringing her to a window, where both the god and horse's reflection were shown. Isuzu took a quick glance, but then hid her face in her hands, curing to a small ball; trying not to think of the pain, the cup, or the god that still had her tense at the name, still kneeling over her.

Just of Haru…her Haru…

_Nobody's coming. Yet, you feel as if someone must. We all have memorized that feeling at some interval or ratio. It's lonely. Our minds trick us into thinking of everything that went wrong, and it all that it all comes down to you. You see it as your own doing. But, what if you were wrong?_

Akito went into a honey voice once more. "Nobody needs you. You're not wanted." Rin tried to block out his words, but they cut deep. "You cause everyone around you pain, Isuzu. Only pain. You ruined Hatsuharu life the day you met him. At least your parents were smart enough to leave, right?"

Isuzu wanted to die, right then and there. But still, she wasn't sure if what he said was true. That lone idea was what kept her alive, always.

"Isuzu, I may not have everything, but I have on thing for sure," akito put his lips to her ear. "I have my zodiac, and you all need me. No matter what." He paused to let that sink in. "nobody need you, Isuzu. Remember that."

Rin stopped her crying now. She looked up into the window. She saw a sad and lonely girl, but in her eyes, she also saw something else besides tears. She saw strength. She had the will for tomorrow. She was needed. People wanted her. Wonderful Tohru, always smiling. And Haru. Even if Haru didn't love her anymore, the memories of him would always linger in her. She felt empowered now, and stood up.

The horse ignored the pain. "You're wrong." She said quietly, walking out the door, closing it behind her. She was strong.

_Yes, there is always someone to help you up, no matter what. You aren't alone. You can be there. You are strong._

Isuzu smiled to herself, letting the foreign facade play across her face. She left for Aunt's house, more alive than she had been in years.

_Don't give up; be strong. Find your inner strength._

**Yup….that's it! I don't know if u guys r gonna like it or not, but im pleased with myself. So…..ya…….over and out!**

**Fanchick**


End file.
